


Leave Me Behind in the Morning

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Taemin wants a threesome. Sehun can't say no.





	Leave Me Behind in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My stories usually have happy endings. This is new for me.

12:30 AM  
Sehun opened the hotel room door to find Taemin, and felt his heart drop. He forced a smile anyway. “Come in, hyung.” 

“You looked great on stage, today, Sehun.” Taemin smiled warmly and gave him a quick hug, and Sehun squeezed back and tried as hard as he could to feel all the warmth and affection he used to feel when Taemin hugged him. 

“Tae! Nice dancing today.” Jongin stood up from the bed to come greet him. Pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. Then a longer kiss, like he couldn’t help himself, and Sehun felt his stomach turn. 

“Um. I’ll just… go to Junmyeon’s room. Let me grab my stuff.” 

Taemin broke away from Jongin to pull Sehun closer. “No, don’t go yet. It’s been forever since we’ve spent time with just the three of us. Stay for a bit.” 

Sehun didn’t miss the impatient flicker in Jongin’s eyes. He didn’t get nights alone with Taemin often. When they were lucky enough to be at the same event, staying at the same hotel, Jongin always wanted as much time for him and Taemin as possible. But Sehun couldn’t say no to his hyung. Maybe twenty minutes. Then if Jongin still hadn’t kicked him out, Sehun would probably be just about ready to explode by then, and he’d excuse himself. 

1:00  
“Come on, Nini, it’ll be fun.” 

Sehun forced himself to keep from wilting under Jongin’s thoughtful gaze as Taemin nibbled the other boy’s ear and twisted his hand in his shirt. Jongin didn’t look convinced. Sehun felt lightheaded. He couldn’t believe he was still here. Taemin’s idea was such a bad one on so many levels. Sehun knew he wouldn’t survive this. 

“Do you want to?” Jongin asked him, and Sehun pursed his lips. 

“It does sound kind of fun. Its up to you.” 

Taemin pulled away from Jongin and went to sit behind Sehun. Warm fingers found their way under his shirt and pushed up and up until Sehun’s entire chest was bared, and Taemin pulled his head back just a little by the hair. His gut twisted a little more. Taemin’s hands weren’t exactly the ones he wanted, but it wasn’t as awful as Sehun was afraid it would be. 

Jongin crawled forward on his hands and knees and pressed a hand firmly into Sehun’s chest. Sehun felt the anxiousness subside as warmth radiated out from Jongin’s palm. He still looked unsure. 

“Come on, Nini. It’ll be fun. And next week I’ll book us a hotel room so we can do this alone, okay?” 

Jongin looked thoughtful and then nodded. He looked up at Sehun and smirked. “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

Taemin’s mouth landed on the side of his neck with a rough suck, and Jongin’s pressed more gently under his chin, and Sehun held back a pathetic whimper. The room spun. 

1:15  
Sehun had expected to be a kind of auxiliary piece to whatever Jongin and Taemin usually did, like a toy to augment the experience. He didn’t expect to be the center of attention. Taemin and Jongin’s mouths and hands were everywhere. Sehun sat naked between them with both hands planted firmly on Jongin’s clothed hips and tried to control the little hitches and moans he kept making. Every time an embarrassing, delicate little sound slipped from his lips, Taemin gave his side a little comforting squeeze, and Jongin smirked against his skin. It seemed kind of cruel, but maybe the noises didn’t sound as broken to Jongin as they did to Sehun. 

1:30  
Sehun had never sucked dick before, but he gave it his best shot. Jongin’s dick was nice. Sehun had wanted to taste it for the longest time. Every time he caught sight of it these days his mouth watered and his stomach clenched with want. But he hadn’t imagined any scenario where he got to suck Jongin’s dick that also had Jongin moaning into Taemin’s mouth as Sehun worked. Jongin’s hand was tight in his hair. It hurt. Taemin murmured something and Jongin whined, tugging even harder, and then the two boys above him began kissing in earnest, so much love and affection and want between them that Sehun snapped his eyes closed. He could still hear them though. He dropped down and gagged himself hard on Jongin’s dick, and Jongin’s hand felt like it was ripping out strands, and Sehun was just glad to have an excuse for the tears in his eyes. 

“Fuck, Sehun gives good head.” Sehun pulled off and hid his face in Jongin’s beautiful golden thigh, breath heaving. “Taeminie, you should really give it a try.” 

Sehun’s stomach clenched harder, and he shook his head. “Can’t… do that anymore.” He sat back, rubbed his throat and grimaced for dramatic affect. Jongin sat forward and wiped tears off Sehun’s cheeks. He looked worried, and Sehun wanted to curl up in his arms until he felt better, but Taemin watched over Jongin’s shoulder, also concerned, and Sehun just smiled and said he was fine. 

2:00  
It was hard to watch how much Jongin and Taemin cared for each other. Sehun only caught half of their muttered dialogue of murmured sweet words and double checking every step along the way and even some casual conversation. They seemed to forget about Sehun, even as Taemin fingered him open and Jongin guided Sehun’s fingers down to his slick, partially stretched rim. 

“Come on, Hunnie, show me what those long fingers can do.” 

Taemin’s hands were busy groping Sehun’s ass cheeks and prying him open with much less care than Sehun had seen him show Jongin throughout the night. He winced Taemin’s fingers jabbed at a sensitive spot and scissored a little too hard. But at the very least, for once, Sehun was the only one touching Jongin. He pushed his fingers inside and got to work. 

2:10  
Sehun had never seen anything as beautiful as Jongin blissed out and drooling. He had never been so proud of himself as he was then, for being the one to make Jongin writhe and moan. He slipped in a third finger and watched Jongin shudder and claw at the sheets. He stroked gently over his prostate, and Jongin arched up and wailed. 

“Damn, Sehun, I’ve never gotten him that worked up with just fingers. You must be great at this.” 

Sehun murmured his thanks and tried not to wince when Taemin’s third finger only caused stinging and discomfort. He was beginning to think Taemin was doing this on purpose. 

2:20  
“You ready?” Jongin was flushed and all spread out underneath him, and Sehun nodded, because his throat was tied in uncomfortable knots and speaking was impossible. Taemin’s dick nudged at his entrance. Sehun wanted to ask if he had condoms, but he also didn’t want to risk spoiling the mood or having to sit out. Taemin didn’t warn him before he slid inside. It burned. Sehun keened and dropped his face into Jongin’s chest. Taemin gave him a sharp smack on the ass. “There we go, baby. God you feel so tight. Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

It didn’t. It felt awful. Sehun hated Taemin more than he ever had, but the pain wasn’t nearly as important as the way Jongin pawed needily at his shoulders. 

“Come on, Sehun. My turn. Are you ready to keep going yet?” 

Sehun nodded. He couldn’t keep his Nini waiting. He struggled to line himself up with Taemin clutching his hips, and then finally pressed his lube coated, condom-less dick against Jongin’s entrance. Taemin pushed forward. Sehun whined in pain, but Jongin sighed with relief as Sehun’s dick breached him and slid home. 

2:45  
This was such a bad idea. Such a bad fucking idea. Jongin felt like heaven around him, liked like heaven under him, but that was kind of difficult to focus on when Jongin wouldn’t look at anything but Taemin over Sehun’s shoulder. His moans and pleas and sweet words weren’t for Sehun. They were for the boy slamming mercilessly into Sehun from behind. Taemin had his fingernails dug viciously into Sehun’s hip. Sehun we almost positive the other boy was doing it on purpose now. 

Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see the rapture in the other boy’s eyes when he looked at Taemin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Nini.” 

Sehun gripped Jongin’s shoulders and wondered if Jongin could tell how hard he was shaking. 

Taemin leaned in closer to Jongin over Sehun’s shoulder and whispered right next to Sehun’s ear. “I love you.” 

Sehun grit his teeth as his heart clenched. Fuck Taemin. 

But that didn’t hurt nearly us much as when Jongin gasped and whispered “I love you, too,” and then pulled Taemin down to kiss him. Both their bodies pressed hot around Sehun, but their hands were on each other, and Sehun hung onto Jongin as tight as he could as the wet sounds of their lips and Jongin’s moans sounded in his ears. 

And if either of them noticed the way Sehun shook with sobs, they didn’t mention it. 

3:45  
They had to get up at seven. Sehun should never have said yes. He should have known it would end with him curled up and shaking by himself on one side of the bed while Taemin and Jongin cuddled up together on the other side. Despite all the blankets, he felt cold. His whole body was sore. His throat burned from holding back tears. Jongin was so close, still dripping Sehun’s cum out of his ass, and Sehun felt like he would die if he couldn’t hold him. 

Behind him, Taemin sighed happily in his sleep. Sehun could still feel his hyung’s cum dripping out of his own ass, too, and there were a nice set of shallow cuts where Taemin’s fingernails had dug into his hip. He would feel Taemin tomorrow. He wouldn’t feel Jongin. 

There was no way he was sleeping now. He dragged himself out of bed and threw on one of the hotel robes, and then stepped out onto the hotel room balcony. It was freezing and the wind was strong, but at least out there Sehun could let himself curl up into a little ball on the ground and cry. 

4:15  
It didn’t take long at all for the balcony to get too cold. Sehun slipped back inside and cried in the shower instead. He was exhausted, but at least he was clean and warm. Crying helped clear his head a little. He needed to leave. If he wanted any sleep at all, maybe curling up in with Junmyeon would help. His roommate for the night was Chanyeol. He wouldn’t mind. 

He packed his bag and got dressed as quietly as possible. Taemin and Jongin were still twisted together like pretzels. He tried not to look at them as he pulled on his clothes and collected his things.

“Sehun?” 

Jongin’s voice made Sehun jump. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Junmyeon’s room.” 

Jongin nodded, frowning. “Sehun, I’m sorry if that was weird for you. It probably felt like we forgot about you part of the time. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen next time.” 

Sehun almost laughed at the idea of there being a next time.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It didn’t bother me.” 

“But you’re leaving.” 

Huh. Fair point. He finally looked up at Jongin, which he realized was probably a mistake with his eyes puffy and his cheeks streaked with tears. He could see Jongin’s face go from a little confused to concerned, and he grabbed the last of his stuff and stood. 

“Sehun—“ 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

There were already more tears spilling down his cheeks when he reached the stairwell. The door opened behind him. 

“Sehun, wait!” 

He froze as Jongin rushed up behind him. 

“Sehun, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Sehun choked out a sob and shook his head. It would be stupid to pretend he was okay now. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong. Did we do something?” 

Jongin’s hand landed cautiously on his shoulder, and Sehun felt his heart break just a little more. He turned around and buried his face in Jongin’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jongin. I’m stupid and selfish. I shouldn’t have let… I should have known he knew. This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.” 

Jongin slowly wrapped his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun realized he was wearing the same bathrobe Sehun had just worn and left on the floor. 

“W-why are you sorry? You don’t… like Taemin, do you?” 

“Fuck Taemin,” Sehun snapped a little too violently, and then squeezed Jongin closer when he tried to pull back in alarm. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t mean that. I g-guess he… has a right to h-hate me…” 

“What? Sehun, you’re not making any sense.” Jongin grabbed him by the shoulders and wrestled him off, and held him at arms length. “Please just tell me what the fuck is going on. I want to help.” 

Sehun looked into his worried eyes, and for a minute all he could think about was how he looked when he was blissed out and happy, how hot and tight and perfect he was when he opened up. What his dick tasted like. The way he sounded when he moaned. 

And the way he sounded when he sang. The way he moved when he danced. They way they could talk for hours about everything and nothing and the way Jongin pouted when he was tired. 

“I love you.” 

Jongin’s mouth popped open in shock. Sehun felt guilt crash around him. He hadn’t meant to say that. Jongin wasn’t supposed to know. He didn’t need the weight of Sehun’s feelings on his shoulders when he was already in love with somebody else. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I’m selfish for even… agreeing t-to—h-hook up. I just… I w-want you so mu-uch. All the time. I just c-couldn’t say no.” 

Jongin’s hands slipped away from his shoulders, and it felt like being punched in the face. Sehun grabbed the railing for support and sobbed. For a minute Jongin didn’t do anything, just stood there while Sehun clutched the banister and sobbed and wondered if he was going to throw up. 

“Sehun, oh my god.” 

Sehun choked and sobbed harder. 

“I don’t know h-how I’m supposed to respond.” 

“I sh-shouldn-n’t h-have to-old you. I-I’m so so-orry.” 

Jongin pulled Sehun into his arms again. He was warm and familiar and comforting and so so fucking right. Sehun held him tight and cried until his sobs had subsided into little whimpers and hiccups. Jongin was too sweet for letting him cling like this. 

“You think Taemin knew?” 

Sehun shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I mean he’s not that rough with you, is he?” 

“He was rough?” 

“It just hurt a lot. Nothing he did felt good. I-it just felt intentional. I could be wrong though.” 

Jongin rubbed his back. “No, it seems like something he would do.” He sounded angry. Sehun hoped Jongin tore Taemin a new one for being a dick. 

“We should work this out in the morning, Hunnie. I’m so sorry about what happened tonight.” 

“D-did I make you feel good?” 

“Yes, you made me feel amazing.” 

“Good.” 

Sehun held on as long as Jongin let him, and then finally let Jongin push him away. He couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Try to get some sleep, okay, Sehun?” 

“O-okay.” 

5:00  
Junmyeon looked pissed when he opened the door, but the look changed to alarm as soon as he saw Sehun’s face. 

“Oh my god, Hun, what’s wrong? Come inside.” 

Chanyeol rolled over and sat up as Junmyeon ushered him into the room. 

“I’ll get some water.” 

“Thanks, Yeol.” 

Junmyeon kneeled in front of him on the floor and held his hands.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Taemin wanted a threesome. I couldn’t say no. I just sobbed out a confession to Jongin in the stairwell on the way here. I-I didn’t mean to tell him I loved him. It just slipped out.” 

Junmyeon’s face went slack with shock, and behind all the worry for Sehun’s feelings, Sehun could see his brain turning for how Jongin and Sehun’s friction would affect the group and promotions and if the fans and managers would notice. Sehun stared down at their hands and tried not to hold it against him. It had been Junmyeon’s first responsibility for five years to make this group of sheltered, dysfunctional boys look like perfect idols in front of the whole world. Worrying about EXO would always be his first instinct. But it still stung, pulling tears to Sehun’s eyes all over again, that he’d come to the one person he thought he could count on, and just ended up feeling like a burden again. 

He sobbed helplessly and pulled his hands out of Junmyeon’s grasp so he could cover his face. Junmyeon was right. How the hell was he supposed to go on now? How the hell was he supposed to travel and live and perform with the boy who he was in love with, who was going to start holding him at a careful, guilty distance? He’d already known loving Jongin was hopeless. Now he wouldn’t even have the friendly touches he lived for. He wouldn’t even have those late night conversations that had made him fall in love in the first place. Now he wouldn’t have Jongin at all. But he would still have to see him everyday and pretend that everything was fine.

Something warm and huge molded against his back. Sweet, sensitive Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he pulled Sehun tight against his chest. He hadn’t known about Sehun’s problem with Jongin, but leave it to him to immediately understand. 

“Sehun, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Sehun sobs turned into wails as he clutched Chanyeol’s arms and cried. Chanyeol pressed his face to the back of Sehun’s neck and squeezed him tight, so tight, the only person’s touch tonight that hadn’t hurt. Chanyeol was so painfully kind. Sehun knew that if Chanyeol could find a way to shoulder all Sehun’s pain on his own, he would without a second thought. 

Sehun turned around in Chanyeol’s arms and clumsily pulled him down onto the bed so he could snuggle into his chest and hug him back. He let Chanyeol’s warmth absorb away the hurt. He was so tired, so tired of crying, and he missed Jongin already. Jongin was his everything, he was what got Sehun through the long days. His whole world revolved around him. Now he had nothing. 

Chanyeol’s big hand rubbed his back as Junmyeon fussed around the hotel room and turned off lights. He pressed a kiss into Sehun’s hair. “We’ll talk about what to do in the morning, okay?” 

Sehun sniffled and nodded. Chanyeol gave him a kiss too. “We’ll get through this. If you want, you can stick with me instead.” 

Thank god for Chanyeol. “Okay.” 

He didn’t end up sleeping, but with Chanyeol wrapped around him, he was finally able to calm down, wipe his mind clear, and rest. He loved Jongin more than anything else. If the least he could do for him was move on, then he would find a way to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I usually don't post stuff like this, feedback would be especially appreciated. Please let me know what you think! You can find me also at @M_M_Socks on twitter. I like to pitch ideas and get to know people there, so come gimme a follow!  
> Also I think there's a hopeful note in the end. I tried to leave a light at the end of the tunnel there.


End file.
